Electricity
by TideDrop
Summary: Rukia's new obsession leads to trouble. Five: What grade did Rukia get for Kon's work? And wilil she drive Ichigo insane? COMPLETE.
1. Projects

**A new writing project! **

**I'm thinking of this being a three, four chapter story. I don't know how this'll go, though. We'll see!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: On profile.**

**-----------------------------------**

Kurosaki Ichigo collapsed onto his bed. Thanks to a sudden slew of Hollows that needed to be dealt with, his entire afternoon had been wasted. His teacher had been kind enough to choose the day after tomorrow as the due date for all the projects she had assigned, much to the horror of her protesting students. Being the devoted student he was, he had procrastinated, along with the rest of his classmates. Now he had only two days to complete work that was supposed to have been finished over a span of two weeks.

He sat down in his chair, grudgingly picking up his pencil. He scrawled his name at the right hand corner of his project paper. Little did he know it was the last mark he would make for the rest of the evening.

Writing utensil poised, he aimed it, ready to while away the hours with boring, pointless work.

The room suddenly went dark.

Surprised, he dropped his pencil with a clatter.

The paper's words became visible once more.

And vanished again.

He blinked, temporarily nonplussed. The light went on and off three times in quick succession, annoying him to no end. He needed to work, and the light bulb had chosen the worst time to beg for a change.

Scowling, he rose, beginning to gather up his school materials. He would work downstairs, and pummel his dad if Isshin tried to disturb him.

Just as he stood up, his arms full, he heard it.

A soft sigh of awe.

He slammed everything back onto the desk, realizing who the culprit was. He should have known. "RUKIA! Damn it, stop playing with my light switch! I have work to do!"

A petite, pouting dark haired girl stepped into view, looking frustrated. "Don't you understand how marvelous an invention this is? With one _miniscule_ movement, light is bestowed to the user! You're so ungrateful, Ichigo!"

The strawberry groaned. He had completely forgotten about Rukia's latest human obsession: electricity, particularly light switches. She pestered him with questions around the clock, even poking him awake at three in the morning to ask if electricity was made from reiatsu. Normally, he answered her with short replies, and unloaded her onto poor Karin and Yuzu if she got too annoying or detailed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if-"

"NO! I have projects to do! And so do you, in case you've forgotten!"

"I haven't forgotten! I'm doing it right now!"

"No, you're not! Last time I saw you, Yuzu was stopping you from sticking a fork in the toaster! Do you want to die _again_, you idiot? Was it _that_ pleasant of an experience?"

"Shut up! I really _am_ doing it! Or, at least… someone's completing it for me…"

"Which poor soul did you rope into doing that?"

"Nee-san? I don't understand what this means…" A stuffed lion came in, papers clutched in its paws.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review!**

**TideDrop**


	2. An Electrocuted Reference Book

**Chapter Two! **

**Wow… Nine reviews for Chapter One! O.O! I was so happy, thank you so much!**

**This chapter has less humor in it, I think. More cuteness, though. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's eyes were reaching the proportions of large dinner plates. Was Rukia _serious_? Had she been desperate enough to ask _Kon_ for help? Didn't she know that any plans she had in mind were bound to go astray with a pervert on the case?

"What is it, Kon?" Rukia asked, rather snappishly. She still felt cross after being berated by Ichigo.

"Nee-san, I was looking at your geography history paper, and your teacher wrote 'the Himalayas' as an example. Do you know what that is?"

In response, she pointed. "Ask him."

They both looked expectantly at Ichigo. He began to yell, right on cue.

"Why the hell are you asking _me?_! _I am not a FU- _(Yuzu passed by the doorway, which made him tone down his language)_-FRINKING reference book!!_ You already wasted enough of my time! _Get out!_"

As the very disgruntled duo left, Rukia flicked the switch again out of spite, leaving him in darkness.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo was determined to squeeze in as much time as humanly possible for work. Naturally, he sprinted home from school, wanting to start right away.

Too bad that _this_ evening, he wouldn't make a single mark on _any_ of his papers.

He opened the front door. The house was quiet. Since his family was always busy, he was used to the silence. He was more efficient in this environment anyway.

But wait. What was that loud clang? It sounded like it was coming from his room.

Cautiously, he started tiptoeing up the stairs. He didn't notice the pencil on the floor, and accidentally stepped on it, the point pricking him hard on his toe. Temporarily forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet, he swore. Loudly.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" A familiar voice he instantly recognized.

"Rukia? How did you get home before me?"

"I was dismissed early. Was that you swearing just now?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Were you trying to sneak up here?" A snort. "You of all people should know that you can't help making noise everywhere you go."

"Shut up." He leaped the last few steps and entered the room, ready to continue the argument.

But what he saw made him stop dead, staring.

Rukia was sitting on a chair. Small screws were tossed on the floor beside her. Screwdriver in hand, she was unscrewing the light switch plate. Before his dumbfounded eyes, she removed it and peered interestedly at the now visible wires.

She looked up, dark eyes shining. "Hi, Ichigo! Look at this! Isn't this cool? I didn't know wires looked like _this_!"

He choked on his own spit, going into a coughing fit.

Ignoring him, her small, inquisitive fingers reached toward the hole in the wall, curious as to see what else was inside. She was two inches away from the wires. Two inches away from possible electrocution.

He didn't know exactly happened next. It was like his body was acting on its own. But at any rate, he found himself springing forward, yanking her hand away, and pulling her to the floor.

Rukia was safe.

But as he seized her fingers, he felt his own accidentally brush against what he had been trying to protect her from.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Next chapter: The outcome of Kon's academic work is revealed!**

**Review!**

**TideDrop**


	3. Rukia's Inspiration

**I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! –grovels- I know I said Kon's work would be here in this chapter, but it went longer than planned! So it'll be coming next chapter! I'm so sorry! A thousand apologies!! –bows humbly- Thank you for the reviews, I know you are looking forward to that moment! But please, wait just a little longer! Thank you so much! –bows again-**

**

* * *

**

"Does it hurt?" Rukia asked, anxiously poking the spot.

Ichigo jerked away, cradling his injured fingers. "OW! Stop it!"

"Well, I don't know what else to do!"

"Get me water, damn it! _Cold_ water!!!"

"And where can I get that?"

He almost yelled in exasperation. "Have you learned nothing from living in this house for a _month_? It's in the kitchen, you baka!!! _Hurry!_"

"Okay, okay!" She raced to the kitchen, mostly to avoid his ear splitting admonishments. He acted like getting water was so easy. So it shouldn't be that difficult, right?

Wrong.

One look into the room was enough to tell her she was in trouble. Cabinets and drawers galore. A big, imposing, shiny rectangle in the corner. Bowls stacked in some weird metallic box that, for some reason, was fitted into the counter.

She blinked stupidly, taking it all in. What to do? Where to start?

He would be coming downstairs soon, to see what was holding her up. Once he had nursed his fingers, he was going to give her hell. She knew it.

Desperately, she looked around. A large black dog outside caught her eye.

Then inspiration struck.

* * *

Ichigo glanced at his injury. It didn't seem too bad. Nothing a few weeks of healing wouldn't fix. 

Rukia was taking forever. Not that it didn't happen on a daily basis. Naturally, he would have to get the damn water himself.

To his surprise, a cheerful girl re-entered the room. "Ichigo! Here's your water."

He stared suspiciously at the liquid substance in the bowl, examining the color, substance, and scent. It certainly _looked_ like water. He dipped his finger in and tentatively tasted it. Pure H2O. From what he could tell, anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ichigo dipped his hand in. His wounds stung a little at first, but eventually the pain began to fade. "Thanks, Rukia."

"Oh… it was no problem." She looked pleased with herself.

He adjusted his hand, and accidentally sloshed some water. Quickly catching the bowl to prevent it from tipping, he absent-mindedly inspected its pattern of pink and yellow.

Rukia watched him, seeing a sudden frown crease the strawberry's features.

"Hey, Rukia… I've never seen this bowl before."

She froze.

He was talking to himself, inspecting the object in his hands more closely. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we've never had a bowl like this. No one in my family likes pink, so we avoid buying anything with the color at all costs… Rukia?"

She swallowed, and forced herself to stare out his bedroom window. The same black dog was next door, barking his head off.

"Rukia? Where'd you get this?" He was getting extremely suspicious now. What was with that nervous look in those violet eyes?

When she didn't reply, he followed her gaze. The dog's owners seemed to be outside as well, searching for something. The woman smiled comfortingly at the dog, saying, "Don't worry, Bawabawa! We'll find it soon! Here! Have a nice drink from _this_ bowl!"

A sudden, crazy, _impossible_ thought occurred to him. Could she have-?

He turned the bowl around. Etched on the bottom in capital letters was a single word: BAWABAWA.

"Rukia." Even he was amazed at how calm and controlled he sounded, even though his insides were quietly coming to a boil.

She turned around. His tone was the calmest she'd ever heard it, and he didn't _look_ mad, but there was one hell of a storm brewing in those brown orbs of his…

"Y-yes?" She inwardly prepared to run far, far away. An angry Ichigo she could contend with, but a calm Ichigo… now _that_ was scary.

Already sensing that she knew something was coming, he quickly turned away, talking to the wall so she wouldn't notice anything else. If anyone else in the room had heard his dark, foreboding tone, they would have already bolted to the farthest, safest side of the earth.

"We need to give back poor Bawabawa's water bowl… _don't we?" _

But there was no answer. Not even a gulp of terror. Or a pleading crying human being at his feet, begging for forgiveness.

Turning around, he realized he was talking to an empty room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw through the window a small figure, sprinting for her life down the road.

Wasting no time, he yanked the front door open and sped after her. "THAT'S RIGHT, KUCHIKI RUKIA, YOU'D _BETTER_ RUN!!!"

* * *

Yuzu was sobbing. Hard. 

She passed the tissues to Isshin, who was bawling just as enthusiastically.

"I _gasped_ when I saw how _awful_ Ichigo's wound looked! I just couldn't _think_!" Rukia wailed, throwing herself into the part with all her heart. "Yet, I knew, I _knew_ I had to do something! _Fast_! So quickly, quickly, I rushed downstairs, desperately trying to find some water for poor, _poor_ Ichi-nii! I was thinking of getting some water from the- (she checked her hand, on which she had written a single word) -sink, but I realized something _awful_: what if, what if I was so worried I broke a plate, and made everything so much _worse_?"

"Oh, no, poor _Rukia!_" sniffed Yuzu. "Stuck with an awful choice like that!"

"But I immediately thought of a better solution! Bawabawa Dog's water bowl! So I ran outside- and sure enough, there it was, waiting for me! Ready to help me in the war against the evil forces of _pain _and _injury_!"

"Oh, Rukia! You're so brave!" Yuzu cried.

"Valiant, _valiant_ Rukia!" Isshin added. "Our family is indebted to you! Ichigo owes his _life _to you!"

Ichigo, for some reason, looked extremely sour and ungrateful.

Karin entered, interrupting the pair's sobfest. "Ichi-nii? Your teacher left a message replying to Dad's call about your hand. Your projects were due tomorrow, and still are for everyone else, but she's giving you one more week ." She glanced at Yuzu and Isshin, who were blowing their noses. "Um, did I miss something?"

"Believe me, you're better off not knowing," her brother grumbled back.

Yuzu overheard her sister's words. "Rukia-san, does that mean your work is due tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course!"

"But that's so unfair! You should get an extension too, for helping Ichi-nii so much!"

"Oh, it's all right, Yuzu! I am quite willing to work hard, and be rewarded for my toil!" Rukia's eyes were shining and determined. "My geography project is to research a certain mountainous landmark! It is extremely difficult, but I am doing my best! I _WILL_ (she smacked her fist into her palm for extra emphasis) reach the summit and _O-VER-COME_ (a smack on each syllable) my troubles!"

"You're so brave, Rukia-san!"

"Valiant, _valiant_ Rukia!"

"Oh, brother…" groaned a certain strawberry.

Rukia smirked at him. If he tried to beat her up now, he would have his family to contend with.

* * *

**I got the inspiration for the dog's name from Nel's pet. **

**I'm so sorry again!**

**Review, please!**

**TideDrop**


	4. Scenes of Stately Majesty

**It's here! Thanks for waiting, you guys. And thanks for the reviews.**

**Mild swearing in this one. This fanfic is going to end next chapter.**

**Okay, no more babbling from me! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"SHIT!" Ichigo roared as hot coffee spilled onto his school shirt.

"Hurry, Ichigo! We're going to be late for class!" Rukia narrowly avoided the same mistake, but the drink tipped over, scalding the strawberry again. Ignoring his ranting, she raced around, trying to cram all of her school books into her backpack. "I might have to present my project first! If you make me tardy, you're going to be taking a nice long _permanent_ trip to Soul Society!"

Ichigo pushed back his chair and zoomed upstairs to brush his teeth. Rukia examined a pile of papers on the living room table. "Damn, where's my report paper? Kon said he'd have it done by this morning…"

A breeze ruffled her hair as Ichigo went by. "Hurry up!" The front door slammed behind him.

"Nee-san?" Kon materialized, holding the pile of papers she was looking for. "Here you go! I promised you, didn't I?"

Seizing the papers so fast she nearly ripped them, Rukia scanned the words hurriedly. "Thank you so much, Kon. I can't believe you wrote this much!"

"All for Nee-san! Now, where's my reward?" The stuffed lion opened his arms wide in a hopeful manner.

She didn't notice. "Oh, crap! I have to hurry! Bye, Kon! Thanks again!" She sprinted after Ichigo, who was already halfway down the road.

* * *

"Good morning, class." An elderly woman smiled at the students. "Since your teacher is not here today, I am your sub-"

"We're here! We're here!" Rukia gasped, pulling Ichigo in after her. The bell rang half a second later.

The woman seemed unfazed. "Oh, hello! Please take a seat."

They did so. Ichigo glared at Tatsuki, who was motioning at his shirt and mouthing, "What happened?"

"As I was saying, I am your substitute today. I know your teacher said you had some project presentations today, and she has given me the grading sheets so I can fill them out. They are in no particular order, so the first one is… Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia's stomach began to jump a little. The history paper (which had to be about some mountainous landmark) had to be read aloud to the class. The student's score was based on how true the facts were, but also on the writing style, and if the paper was written well enough to capture and maintain other people's attention throughout the presentation. "No display boards, no powerpoints, nothing flashy," Their teacher had said. "Only you and the paper."

She had given Kon the instruction sheet, but she had no idea whether he had kept to its guidelines. She secretly wished now that she had paid more attention to what he was doing, but what could be done about that now?

Slowly walking to the front of the classroom, she faced her peers, almost all of them looking bored. Nervously shifting her feet, she looked at the sub, who nodded at her. "Begin when you're ready."

Taking a deep breath, she began.

"My report is called 'Scenes of Stately Majesty'."

That sounded pretty darn awesome! The jumpy feeling settling almost immediately, she read on, sounding a little more confident.

"There are many mountain landmarks in the world, all known for their rugged splendor and beauty. One of the many examples is the Himalayas, which is the home of Everest, the tallest mountain in the world. But there are two geographical landmarks that surpass them all, not necessarily in literal height, but in uniqueness and mobility."

How did Kon know all of those words? His vocabulary always seemed to be limited to "girls", "short skirts", and "boobs". And what did the last sentence mean, anyway? Ah, what the hell! Everything sounded so good. Kon was great! She would give him an extra big squeeze when she got home today…

Rukia smiled to herself. She could already see the large red "A+" on the top of the page.

"Those landmarks, both gorgeous in their own ways, are known only as "The Nee-san Mountains". Though they are rather small when compared to other godly structures, one can fit perfectly in between the two. Instant comfort is provided because of the soft way one is cradled by the extraordinary pair."

Rukia stopped, temporarily confused. What did Kon mean by calling a pair of mountains "small", "soft", and "extraordinary"? What was the meaning of "one can fit perfectly in between the two"? And why were they called "Nee-san"? Wasn't that what he called _her_?

Then it clicked.

Unfortunately, some of the class had figured it out already as well. To Rukia's horror, they were whispering to the denser ones what her words meant. Ichigo stared at her, his brown eyes wide.

As he would say, "Oh, shit."

Even though it explained her predicament perfectly, no number of "Oh, shits" would get her out of this mess.

"Kuchiki-san, why did you stop? Continue, please." The elderly woman smiled at her.

Rukia gulped. It was a choice between integrity and academics. How she wished she had a choice C…

"Kuchiki-san?"

Her innards feeling like they were twisted into at least a dozen knots, she inhaled deeply to continue.

There was a creaking noise as most of the male students shifted just a tiny bit forward in their desks to hear her words more clearly.

* * *

**Next chapter: What grade does Rukia receive? And is she going to drive Ichigo insane?**

**REVIEW, please! Tell me what you think!**

**TideDrop**


	5. Blackout

**Wah, wah!!! Last chapter!**

**It was fun, guys, seriously it was. Pretty random, but it's all good.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Kon was bored. He always was, when Ichigo and Rukia were away at school.

His lion ears perked up at the sound of the slamming door. Aha! Time for some fun! And he would get that hug from his beloved Nee-san…

Rukia burst into the room, her face livid.

He waved a paw at her. "Hi, Nee-san! Did you present today? Did you like the report I wrote?"

A deafening roar of sound filled the room as Rukia began to yell.

"_Did I LIKE it?_ I OUGHT TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND STICK IT ON A PIKE IN SOUL SOCIETY AS A WARNING TO ALL THE OTHER MOD SOULS! What the _hell_ were you thinking, giving me something like THAT to read? I SHOULD CRUSH YOU UNDER MY FOOT UNTIL YOU DIE! But I CAN'T!"

He blinked. Her reaction to his words wasn't a surprise, but the last sentence was. "Why?"

She seemed to be restraining herself from jumping on him and tearing him apart, limb from limb. Her voice came out slightly muffled because she was gritting her teeth so hard from the effort. "Because- Because I got an A+."

He grinned at her. She closed her eyes, as if trying to prevent seeing it, and stormed upstairs.

* * *

"What was that sub _on_?" Ichigo demanded. "Why did she give you an A+?"

"Let's have a look." Rukia dug out the paper from her school folder. Ichigo read over her shoulder.

"Project obviously well researched and carefully prepared," the sub had written. "Facts well incorporated into report. Very good job! Suggested grade: A+."

"Oh, my God," Rukia groaned. "She didn't even see the true meaning of what Kon wrote! He just stuck some random information about mountains into the supporting paragraphs to make it look like a real report. How could she not understand what I was reading?"

"Well, the rest of the class did," the strawberry pointed out. "I don't know how you're going to live this down."

"Shut up!" she snapped back, trying to forget it. "Go start your projects."

* * *

A few days later, Rukia entered Ichigo's room to see him frantically typing away.

"Hi, Ichigo-" she began.

"Go away! I have to work!" He didn't even turn around.

She had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. "You know, your stuff is due tomorrow."

"I _know_! So don't you dare do anything stupid, like- like- oh, I dunno, trying to look at wires again or sticking the hair dryer in water, because you almost cost me my grade last time! I don't think Sensei's going to be so forgiving this time."

"Did you procrastinate again?" She asked, looking unimpressed by his lecture.

"That's not the point!"

She snickered. "Then it's your fault."

"Shut up. Go play with someone else's light switch."

Rukia couldn't help reflecting on his words as she left. Inwardly, she still felt awful for injuring him, even though it hadn't been intentional. But she still liked electricity and light, though admittedly she had been more careful around it lately.

She smiled to herself as she flicked the bathroom bulb on and off. Human things were so amusing! And beautiful, too. She adored the warm color the light emanated, and the way it illuminated the room.

An idea suddenly occurred to her. What would happen if she turned on all the lights in the house? How gorgeous everything would look then!

But remembering her past mishap, she was slower to act this time, trying to consider the consequences. If she tried doing that, she wasn't committing any crimes, was she? No, of course not! She wasn't burning anyone or hurting anyone. And anyway, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin used the lights the same way she was going to use them, didn't they? Yes, they did!

In a matter of seconds, she had already convinced herself nothing bad would come out of it. She set about doing what she had meant to do.

* * *

The strawberry smiled to himself. He had no idea how it happened, but he was almost finished with _everything_. Just one more paragraph, and he would be done! Then sweet, sweet freedom!

Rukia came in again, looking more cheerful. "How's everything going?"

"Almost done. I'm taking a break."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"I'll go with you. You're so short you probably won't be able to reach anything." He was in such a good mood that it was infectious.

She swatted at him, but didn't look too angry. She was secretly glad to see him so happy. "Well, come on."

As he followed her, he suddenly noticed how bright the house was. "Hey, Rukia. Were you playing with the lights?"

"Yes."

"How many did you leave on?" His amiable tone was fading. Fast.

"All of them. Why?"

He swore. "You BAKA! Do you know what you did?"

"No. What?"

He wanted to shake that confused look off her face. "Shit! Get out of the way!"

"Wh-?" She began, bewildered by his sudden change of mood. But he charged past her back up the stairs and into his room, seizing the computer mouse, trying to save his documents one last time.

But it was too late. The wires short circuited, and the Kurosaki house was plunged into darkness.

Not to mention the homes of their neighbors. And the ones all the way down the street.

Blackout.

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**-End-**

* * *

**The story's done! Hope you liked it! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I hope you liked it! More IchiRuki fics will be coming for sure!**

**In the meantime, check out my "Stepping Stones" fanfic. And I'll have a HitsuMatsu one up soon!**

**Thank you again! And review!**

**Tide**


End file.
